Color Challenge
by nolapeep
Summary: Another challenge. Explanation inside.
1. Introduction

Lindsey:

_I challenge you, Amanda Cherie, to a fanfic...challenge.  
__I want to see if you can post a multichaptered fanfic, all about colors.  
__They can be about anything, red for blood, black for leather, white for snow, anything!_

_Do you accept this challenge?_

--

Me:

_Yes indeed, Lindsey, yes indeed._

* * *

The Colors:

001 Red

002 Orange

003 Yellow

004 Blue

005 Green

006 Purple

007 Pink

008 Grey

009 White

010 Black


	2. 001 Red

I wasn't going to start this challenge until later, but I just randomly felt like beginning it.

(The characters in this oneshot are in their early twenties, and Danny and Tucker are roommates, same as Valerie and Sam.)

Enjoy, and review at the end!

* * *

001: **Red **Bow

Sam sat on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest, and scowled at Valerie. She watched as her friend lingered by the door, her hand on the doorknob. Sam sniffed loudly, staring at Val, waiting for her to say something. In response to the silence, Valerie bit her lip, gripping the doorknob tighter. "It's not _my _fault you're sick..." was the only thing that escaped her lips.

Sam sighed in exasperation. "Well of course not," she muttered in a nasally voice, wiping her nose with her sweatshirt sleeve. Sam's expression softened off a bit, her eyes watering a little. "But I just _had _to miss Valentine's Day." Sam cast her eyes down, staring at the sticky-note written a few days before. It was reminder for dinner the young men and women were supposed to go to at that moment.

That was why Valerie had on skinny jeans, boots, a white turtle neck, and a small-yet-adorable jean jacket. That was why she held onto the doorknob. That was why Sam wasn't happy with how the night was going.

Sam was supposed to have on a little black dress, walking to the car with Valerie, and be heading to the most expensive restaurant. But she was here, instead, stuck on the couch. Stuck on the couch in sweatpants and a sweatshirt with huge blankets wrapped around her, tissues everywhere.

And Sam hated it.

"I don't even know how I got sick!" the young woman complained, laying back on the couch, a small _Thud! _echoing off the walls. Valerie continued to stand there, watching as her friend remained miserable.

"Maybe it's a virus?" she guessed, feeling more and more guiltier by the minute. "Maye it'll go away in an hour or so?" Valerie sucked in a breath, inching a little bit more out of the doorway. "Maybe you could sleep it off?"

Sam exhaled loudly, closing her eyes. "Danny's going to be _so _pissed..." she murmured, placing her hands over her eyes. She laid there for a moment, almost forgetting Valerie was still waiting for a liberty pass. "He's always loved chances to be romantic. Crap." Sam sat up suddenly, folding her hands in her lap. She watched as Valerie gave her a look.

Sam narrowed her eyes and, taking the hint, Valerie grabbed her purse. The raven-haired beauty clutched a pillow in a strong grasp, then flung it at Valerie. But being quick, her friend stepped out, just in time, and shut the front door behind her immediately. "I don't need your pity!!" Sam yelled, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence. She slumped against the couch, closing her eyes once again.

Abruptly, as soon as the woman shut her eyes to "rest", there was a knock at the door. Sam's head snapped up, her gaze heavy on the front door. With a scratchy voice, she called out, "Who is it?" then coughed into her hand.

"Special delivery," came a mumbled voice from behind the door. Sam groaned as she got up from the couch, clutching her favorite blankets as tight as possible, hopign they wouldn't fall.

She unlocked the deadbolt then turned the doorknob, sniffing once more so she didn't greet the person with snot coming out her nose. Sam's eyes grew wide as she saw a man stand before her, roses under one arm, a giant stuffed dog under his other arm.

And it had a red bow on its neck.

The stranger smiled nervously, taking a small card from out his pocket. He placed it in front of his gaze, and read off of it, "To: Samantha Manson. Sorry things didn't go as planned, love. Feel better soon! Forever yours, no matter what, Danny."

The man handed the roses to Sam, the smile still on his face, a little more relaxed than before. Sam took them hesitantly, still gripping the blankets with one hand. The received the giant stuffed dog under her free arm, nodding a "Thank you" to the stranger.

She shut the front door with a swing of her hips, sniffing once more. _Sorry things didn't go as planned, love. Feel better soon! _Sam smiled at the caring deed Danny had done, pressing the stuffed dog closer to her heart. She threw it on the couch, hoping on right after. She placed the roses on the coffee table in front of it, then laid her head against the comfortable cushions.

And then there was another knock. Sam raised her eyes to the door, calling out a little quieter than usual, "Yes?"

"It's me, Sammy," said a familiar voice as Danny phased through the door mindlessly. Sam watched as he became visual. Danny had on work pants and a white button down shirt -- untucked --, a jacket over his right shoulder. He had his hands in his pockets and continued to look more and more handsome every time Sam saw him. Danny smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. "You feeling any better?"

Sam shook her head, a lopsided grin on her face. "Not really, but th -- " She coughed abruptly into her hand, tilting her head to the side. She sneezed right after, then looked back to Danny. His smile was even wider. "What?"

"Did the roses and stuffed animal help?" he asked shyly, his voice soft. Sam batted her eyes in response.

"Just the sight of you makes me ten times better," she cooed. Immediately after saying that, she had a coughing fit, covering her mouth with her sweatshirt sleeve. Following what happened, she raised her gaze to Danny's, that grin still plastered to his face. "Why are you smiling so much?!" Sam cried in mock annoyance, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You, little girl," Danny shook his head, "are _so _amusing, you know that?" He sat down next to Sam on the couch, then laid down on his back, his legs stretched out across it. He patted the spot right beside him, inviting Sam to lay on him. She agreed with a small smirk, grabbing the stuffed dog as well. She laid it on his stomack, the tip of its nose touching Danny's.

Danny sneezed in response to fur rubbing against the skin of his nose, pushing it back a bit. "So, you liked it, right?"

Closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around Danny's waist, Sam murmured, "Hmm?"

"The whole thing. The roses, the stuffed dog, and my visit?"

Sam nodded, her eyes still shut. She nuzzled her head into Danny's side, making herself more comfortable. "Mhmm..."

The young man began to stroke her hair, as if trying to soothe her. He sighed, watching as Sam rose with every rise and fall of his stomach. A smiled flickered across his face as he shut his eyes as well. "Good."

Drifting to sleep, Sam and Danny lay there, holding each other tenderly. With the giant stuffed dog between them, one part of the red bow on its neck grazed Sam's shirt and the other touched Danny's chest.

And it was that red bow that connected their two hearts.


	3. 002 Orange

The 001: **Red **Bow chapter reminded me of the giant stuffed dog that Taylor had given me for the recent Valentine's Day. And the bow on its neck.

:)

(All the characters in this oneshot are their original ages.)

* * *

002: **Orange **Toenail Polish

Sam Manson walked up to the beach chairs, not glancing at the boys on either side of the empty chair reserved for her and only her. She pushed her white-rimmed sunglasses up, feeling it brush through her bangs and keep them back. She quickly slipped out of her shorts, pulling them over her feet, revealing her bikini bottoms underneath. Soon after, she tossed them into the pile of her stuff on the ground.

Sam snuck a glance around the beach, watching for people passing her, and stripped of her shirt, showing her bikini top. Laying a towel across the front of the beach chair, Sam sat down, not bothering to sunscreen on. She laid back and kicked off her tennis shoes, sighing in satisfaction.

After a few minutes of silence, someone whispered, "Psst! Sammy!"

Not facing the person, she answered, "What, Danny?"

"Yeah, Sam... You kn -- ?"

"_Yes_, Daniel. I know that I have orange toenail polish on."

* * *

Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm, mhmm. I'm sorry that it's so short, I'm sorry it's so random, I'm sorry it's so bad. It's kinda like a small drabble. And I don't really know how I got toenail polish from the color orange, but whatever.

Just a little piece I whipped up in forty minutes.

Review!


	4. 003 Yellow

Once again, I'm sorry about the previous chapter. It sucked. :( But hopefully, this one will be better. :)

Enjoy, and review at the end!

(All the characters are their original ages in this oneshot.)

* * *

003: **Yellow **Highlighter

"Hey, hey, look at this!" Danny nudged Sam with his elbow, pointing to an article in the magazine in his hand. He raised his eyebrows in mock interest, reading aloud, " 'Are you a physical flirt?' "

This was their favorite activity, since Tucker had gone on that trip to New Mexico. It was really boring watching the same movies and such, so the two wasted their time sitting at the library, reading magazines for teenage-girls and mocking them.

Sam chuckled, watching as Danny folded the second page back."Read it to me," she insisted, nudging Danny back.

"Um, 'Check all that apply to you'." Danny cocked an eyebrow, giving Sam a sideways look. "Think we should check this stuff off, even if it's a magazine from a library?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't think they would care."

"Okay..." Danny scanned over the page, taking everything in. " 'You will touch someone's arm or shoulder to make a point.' "

Sam placed her hand on her friend's arm, batting her eyes. "Oh definitely."

Danny chuckled, shaking his head at Sam. He gave the magazine to his friend, then leaned to his side to get a pen from out of his book sack. He rummaged through it, listening as Sam sighed impatiently. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Where's my pen?" Danny asked no one in particular.

"You need a pen?" Sam responded, reaching for her purse by her feet. She placed it on her stomach and began to search through it. After few minutes of silence and going through bags and/or purses, Sam sighed. "Will this do?" She shrugged, pulling a highlighter out.

Danny shrugged back. "I don't care, really." He took the highlighter from her, and turned back to the magazine. " 'You will touch someone's arm or shoulder to make a point.' Check!" And with that, he dotted the small box on the page with the yellow highlighter.

Sam grinned, reading the next line. " 'You like to sneak up behind people and put your hands over their eyes.' " She rolled her eyes, smirking at Dan. "Only a retard would do that."

Danny nodded. "Okay... Not check!" He cleared his throat before continuing, " 'You will rest your head on someone's shoulder and act like you're tired.' "

Sam tilted her head to the side, thinking over her answer. "Hmmm... Maybe. It depends who."

"So, check?" Danny asked, watching Sam.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam noticed, as her friend leaned over to check off the box on the page, how Danny's bangs flowed over his face. She narrowed her eyes, wondering why he let that happen. He _knew _she hated that. Sam scowled silently, having a sudden craving to see Danny's face. She slowly leaned over to try and catch a glimpse of Danny's eyes. His baby blue eyes were always something that left her breathless.

"Moving on!" Danny announced suddenly, sitting straight up, and raised the highlighter up for emphasis. But to Sam's surprise, the marker was streaked against her face, leaving a line of yellow across her right cheek. Sam yelped in response, covering her face with her hands.

"What was _that_?!" she cried, feeling her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

Danny's eyes grew wide, topping the highlighter and placing it on the ground. He looked at Sam, staring at the mark on her face. "Whoops."

Sam narrowed her eyes at her friend. " 'Whoops'. That's all you can say? 'Whoops'?!"

Danny cringed at Sam's voice becoming shrill. He watched her for a few minutes, observing as she breathed unevenly, her eyes still narrowed. Sam stared back, her gaze angry.

Becoming a little worried, Danny looked away, casting his eyes to the ground. What could he do to get Sam to calm down? An idea coming to mind, Danny faced his friend, a smirk on his face. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, took it out, then rubbed it across Sam's face.

"There isn't yellow highlighter on your face, anymore," Danny said triumphantly.

The girl didn't budge, but instead chuckled after her friend's arms were at his side. She smiled at him lopsidedly, shaking her head. "That was one of the most disgusting things you have _ever _done."

Danny grinned back in reply.


	5. 004 Blue

Yay! I got a new computer:)

* * *

004: **Blue **Ink Pen

Sam sat in her desk, glancing at the clock on the wall. She kept watching it, hoping that her stare would be able to somehow fast-forward time. But to her dismay, the hand kept ticking away to a steady beat: _tick...tock...tick...tock... _All Sam wanted was for class to end.

Sam scanned the classroom out of boredom, her eyes locking on Mr. Lancer. He sat at his desk, a small grin plastered onto his face as he read a very large book. This was the time that he allowed his students, at the end of class, to read or do something silently. Sam rolled her eyes. She could say he was being selfish, wanting to finish his book instead of teaching the students... But that was a little unnecessary. Everyone wants to have some time to themselves, so the teenager decided she could make an exception.

Sam cocked her head slightly so she could see out of the corner of her left eyes. She quietly looked over the faces of her fellow peers, most of them engrossed in their novels or laying their heads down on their desks. She searched the room until she found a familiar face, one that always made her heart drop to her feet.

Danny Fenton.

Sam caught her breath as soon as she laid her eyes on him, her heart tightening at just the sight of him. As soon as she saw him, memories from the past year flooded over her, much to her dismay. The images of him smiling, laughing, his arms around her soon blocked her view of everything else. She watched in a trance as the teenager tapped his blue ink pen against the surface of his desk, his attention turned to the book in his hands.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Sam bit her lip, examining Danny as he sat slouched in his desk. His head leaned slightly forward, as if he dared to read his novel more clearly. His arms were out in front of him, clutching the book with both hands, his legs extended as far as they could go. Sam's heart tightened even more as her imagination began to wander, her heart beating to the rhythm of Danny's blue ink pen.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Sam began to remember how it felt to be in Danny's arms, how he held her so close to his heart, the warm feeling of his skin against hers. She watched her old boyfriend flipped the page of his novel, not noticing her gaze on him. Sam reminisced how she felt when she was around the boy, how he made her feel like there was no one in the world who loved her as much as he did. She could recall all of the situations that had happened between them, all of their inside jokes, all of their romantic moments, all of the things that brought them closer together... But somehow, they eventually drifted apart.

Or at least, that's what Danny had said when he was breaking up with Sam.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Sam continued to stare as Danny tapped his blue ink pen some more, flipping another one of his pages. With his arms extending out in front of him, Sam felt like climbing into Danny's lap and wrapping his arms around her. She wanted Danny to hold her again...to tell her that he had made a huge mistake and they he wanted her back. Sam felt her heart tighten even more as memories began arising. She saw herself in Danny's arms, the two of them laughing without a care in the world, the two of them kissing, the two of them happy.

God, Sam would've given _anything_ to have that back.

Suddenly, the bell rang, dismissing the class to lunch. The loud noise brought Sam back down to reality, the teenager jerking in surprise. She watched in silence as Mr. Lancer nodded at students leaving his class, the old man packing up to go get something to eat. She packed her book sack as well, resisting the urge to look up to see if Danny was still there. Sam slung the bag over her shoulder, raising her eyes automatically. Just in time to watch Danny walk out the door.

Sam inhaled sharply, closing her eyes, in reaction to her heart hurting. She began to make her exit as well, but then something stopped her immediately. There it was, sitting on the desk. Completely forgotten and totally useless.

Danny's blue ink pen.

Sam had the sudden urge to go over and pick it up, to place it on her night stand...another reminder of Danny. However, there was another urge to just walk over there, pick it up, and chunk it into the nearest trash can.

But Sam did neither. She stood there, wondering what was going to happen. Maybe this was a sign? Like Sam had given Danny her heart, knowing that he would return the love. And he did, she could at least say that. He just gradually grew out of their relationship and wanted to move on. But eventually, everyone's bound to. Maybe the pen was a symbol of Sam's love for Danny. He would go to it when he needed it the most, but then leave it when he forgot it. Danny could always go back for more, also.

Sam took a deep breath, fastened the strap of her book sack, nodded at object on the desk, and made her way out of the classroom...

...leaving the blue ink pen on the desk, along with her heart. Just in case Danny would come back for either of them.


	6. 005 Green

005: **Green **Sweatshirt

Danny and Sam were in the library when he asked, the two sitting side by side against the wall, on the floor. They were reading some novel they were required to read, but they were mostly goofing off and such. They were in mid-laugh when Danny suddenly grew quiet. He looked at Sam, and finally realized that he was sick of just being her best friend.

He wanted to be more. Oh, so much more.

After a few moments, Sam finally realized that Danny was staring. She faced him, unaware of the blush that spread across his cheeks. She smiled a crooked smile, a reaction to his heavy gaze. "What?" she asked with uncertainty. "Do I have something on my face?"

Danny just shook his head. "No. No, you don't." And then, he continued to watch her squirm under his stare. Abruptly, the two started to laugh again, both of them unsure why.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Sam finally managed to say after having a good laugh, her breaths coming in short. She turned to Danny once more, tilting her head to the side for emphasis.

"What am I to you?" he abruptly asked, surprised by his own frankness. His eyes widened, but then returned to normal when Sam had a look of concentration, the teenager musing over his words.

After a few moments of silence, she murmured, "My best friend, Danny. You mean the world to me." Danny cast his eyes to his feet, wondering how to reply to that. Should he tell the truth? Should he lie and say he thinks the same? What if Sam didn't react the way he thought she would? What if the emotions Danny felt around her weren't what she felt?

Doubt. That was the one word that kept Danny from saying his mind on a daily basis. Danny always doubted that Sam would ever feel the way he did. But he would never know if he stayed quiet, now would he?

Danny raised his gaze to Sam, watching as she watched him. Her eyes grew soft, a weary smile making its way across her lips. "...what am I to _you_?"

Doubt. That was the one word that kept Danny from saying his mind on a daily basis.

But it wouldn't hold him back any more.

"More than the world, Sam," he said, his tone barely a whisper. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and I've always wanted to tell you." Danny hesitated to go on, but found that he just couldn't stop. "Everything you do amazes me, every smile and crinkle of your eyes making me fall more and more in love with you. You're the highlight of my every day, the first image I see in the morning." Danny closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. "I just didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you this."

Danny waited for Sam to argue, to say that she didn't feel the same. But it was silent, like she was wondering what to say. Danny faced Sam with sincerity in his eyes. "I love you, Samantha Manson."

Suddenly, Sam lunged for Danny, wrapping her arms around his neck, knocking him to the ground. She started to laugh, something that Danny always loved to listen to. Danny chuckled as well, the two still on the ground. Sam nuzzled her face into Danny's chest, his green sweatshirt radiating his home's smell. She inhaled deeply, loving the feeling of being in Danny's arms. And she also -- "I love you too, Danny. With all of my heart."

Suddenly, Mr. Lancer's voice echoed off the walls: "Students! Time to go to fourth hour."

Danny and Sam looked at each other with smirks on their faces, trying to sit upright. Since it was the last time they were going to see each other for the rest of the day, Danny figured he was obligated to do something. But what? Kiss her? They had kissed before, though, and he didn't have enough time to make it a _special _kiss.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, as if wondering what Danny was thinking. He was just so mysterious with that pondering look on his face.

"C'mon, students," Mr. Lancer announced once more, his tone sounding aggravated.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Danny slipped off his green sweatshirt. Sam smiled at his messy hair, his sincere expression, as the teenager handed her his sweatshirt. Sam took it hesitantly, still grinning.

"What?" she asked, eying the object in he hands.

"It's for you to keep," Danny murmured. Sam's heart fluttered as he smiled that lopsided smile that she loved so much. "For you to sleep in at night, for you to wear during the day." He paused, taking the moment to lock eyes with Sam. "A reminder of how much I love you."

Sam cocked her head, making Danny's urge to wrap his arms around her even more uncontrollable, before slipping the sweatshirt on. A small smile made its way across his lips, the sight of Sam in his sweatshirt making his heart skip a beat. At that very moment, she looked like one of the most beautiful young women Danny had ever seen.

"See you later, love," he whispered, kissing Sam on the cheek before bolting out the door. He left her sitting there, a hand on her cheek, wondering what had happened the past hour. A grin flickered across Sam's face as she got to her feet, her heart soaring. Silently, she followed Mr. Lancer out the library.

--

As said before, the two didn't have any classes together for the rest of the school day. But even without seeing each other, they both knew that something was different between them.

Danny belonged to Sam. Sam belonged to Danny.

And everyone could see in the way Sam showed off that green sweatshirt.


	7. 006 Purple

006: **Purple **Lipstick

Danny rushed into the classroom, his face flushed and his breaths short. Tucker looked up from his text book, along with the other pairs of eyes in the room, to see Danny smile sheepishly at Mr. Lancer -- the man who was glaring at the student at that very moment. Without a word, the adult gestured to a desk in front of Tucker, silently telling Danny to sit there. Danny nodded humbly, making his way to the desk.

As he passed by Dash and his friends, the jock joked to his friends, a teasing sneer heard from within their group. "Look who just came out the janitor's closet..." Danny just rolled his eyes, reassuring himself that the best thing to do was to act like he didn't even hear them.

Slipping into the desk in front of Tucker, the teenager slung his book sack over his armrest, digging out a novel to read. After a few moments, he felt a poke in the back. Danny reached behind to feel a folded up piece of paper shoved into his hand stealthily, then quickly placed it in his lap. Danny quietly opened it up, the blood rushing to his face as soon as he read what Tucker had written.

_You forgot to wipe off that purple lipstick... _


	8. 007 Pink

007: **Pink **Eraser

"This is a time to be _quiet_," Mr. Lancer hissed at his class, the students sitting at random tables in the school's library. "Now, do your research or your studying or whatever you're doing in _silence_." The teenagers muttered an automatic response before getting back to their friends, some making their way to the computers.

Danny and Sam stayed put at their own table, watching as Tucker rose from his chair and crept toward Valerie, her back facing him. The teenager stayed silent the whole time, both of his friends impressed. Both Danny and Sam would _never _have thought that Tucker would be able to keep his mouth shut for more than a few minutes. They continued to stare with smirks on their faces as Tucker laced his arms around Valerie's waist, surprising her with a kiss on the cheek. Val squealed quietly, or at least she tried to. A small grin flickered across her face as she inched to the left of where she stood in the checkout line, making room for her boyfriend to squeeze in next to her.

Sam faced Danny, rolling her eyes. Danny shook his head at his girlfriend, giving her a skeptic look. Sam cocked an eyebrow before shrugging. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. Sam abruptly reached out for her notebook across the table, flipping to the very last page. She folded the cover back, doing to the same thing to Danny's notebook as well. However, he just sat and watched her, confused.

Sam took out a pencil from her pocket and wrote on the loose-leaf in her notebook, _So we can still talk, but not get caught_. Danny took the pencil from Sam's hands and scribbled on the same sheet, _**Very clever, Sammy**_**.**

Sam shook her head, taking her pencil back from the teenager. She took out another pencil from her book sack and handed it to Danny. He shrugged and took it out of Sam's grasp, then began to write on Sam's notebook once again.

Sam blocked his hand, writing on her own loose-leaf, _No, Danny! Write on your own. It doesn't look as suspicious..._

Danny leaned back, his mouth opening up in revelation, and then smiled at Sam. He scribbled in his notebook, _**Gotcha. **_

Sam rolled her eyes again, but then smiled back at her boyfriend. _You're _such _a genius._

_**And you're **_**never **_**sarcastic. **_Danny winked at Sam, making her heart skip a beat.

_Definitely not... _Sam paused, her pencil's tip hovering over the paper. She glanced around the room before scribbling, _Just thinking randomly, but how much do you like me? _

Danny eyed Sam curiously, as if wondering why she brought up the topic. She was always told how much he did, when asked or not. It was something they always talked about, although they joked around most of the time. _**Are you really asking me that? **_Danny wrote back, shooting Sam a skeptical look.

_Yeah, it's right there on the page. _Sam shrugged, pursing her lips together.

Danny rolled his eyes. _**Okay, smart-aleck. **_He raised his eyes to Sam, then cast them back to his own paper. _**Hmm... But you already know the answer! **_

_Tell me, Danny. I want _you _to say it._

_**Oh, come on.**_

_Please?_

_**Why? You know how much.**_

_Why is it so difficult to admit how much you like me?_

_**It's not difficult... It's just unnecessary since you already know.**_

Sam sighed, becoming irritated. Why was Danny being so aggravating? He was _never _usually this way. So argumentative...so agitating... Ugh. All he had to do was say it!

_Fine, don't tell me, _Sam wrote angrily. _It's not like I care._

Danny exhaled abruptly and loudly, like he was slapped in the face. Sam knew how much it bugged the teenager when she was mad at him. It was like he would do anything for her to not be angry. 

_**No, Sammy, **_Danny scribbled down quickly. _**Don't do that, not now. **_

Still upset, Sam wrote back, _Then why won't you tell me?! _

_**Because there's no need to say it! You've already heard me say it a million times!!**_

Sam sighed, finally coming to terms with her boyfriend. She locked her eyes with his, their gaze steady and intense. So many things were being said with no words whatsoever. Suddenly, she smiled.

_Oh okay, _Sam whispered onto the piece of paper. _I'm done aggravating you about it. I know how much you like me. _

Danny grinned back that lopsided, boyish grin that made Sam's heart melt every time. And he didn't even know it. But instead of writing anything back, he reached into his backpack, taking out a pink eraser. Sam looked at it, puzzled.

Without a word, Danny eased the eraser across the loose-leaf, rubbing it back and forth across its surface. Then, still in silence, he placed it back inside his book sack. Then Danny took his pencil and filled in the blanks he had recently left.

_I know how much you __**LOVE **__me __**WITH ALL MY HEART, AND WOULD NEVER GIVE YOU UP FOR ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD OR UNIVERSE. **_

All Sam could do was smile, her lips tingling for Danny's.


	9. 008 Gray

008: **Gray **Skies

Everyone was wearing black. Everyone was sobbing their hearts out. People either cried into other people's chests or shoulders, or cried into their own hands. They stood there, around the casket, not even listening to a word the priest said, tears streaming down faces unceasingly.

But all I did was stare at him.

He wasn't the one I adored, the one who stole my heart at first sight. He wasn't the one who Tucker and I spent our nights with, laughing our butts off and having the time of our lives. He wasn't the one who I trusted to keep all my secrets, the one who was there for me – even when I didn't want him to be. He wasn't the one I knew and loved for more than half of my life.

He was nothing but an empty bag of bones, a soulless body. He was gone.

Death had taken my first and only love, and there was nothing I could do about it.

That's why I didn't cry and sob and mourn like everyone else. Didn't they see that there was nothing they could do? Crying wasn't going to bring him back, no matter how much anyone tried. He was done, finished. It may not have been time for his surrounding loved ones, but it was obviously time for _him._ He had fulfilled his purpose, and then God whisked him away. He plucked my friend from off the ground of the earth, not even giving anyone a sign or clue. Just out of the blue, God took my love from me, not even caring to see if I would be affected.

The priest finished the ceremony and left all of the mourning people to continue to sob and cry around the casket. He just walked out the room, acting like he wasn't affected by this teenager's death. How could that be? Didn't the man know that this boy was more than just a boy? Didn't he know that my love continuously risked his life for strangers he barely even knew? Didn't he know that his life was spared by the person who was lying in a casket in front of him?

Of course he didn't. No one did.

My hero hadn't a chance to speak his secret, and now it was too late to even try.

All of the tears finally subsided as most of the funeral attenders left, only a few people still hovering over the soulless body. Tucker had left in the first few minutes of the service, tears streaming down his face like everyone else, his eyes red and puffy, his lips forming a straight line. Anyone who saw could tell that he was affected by this boy's death. Well, of course. He was basically a brother to the both of us – much more to me, however.

That was another thing I meditated on. The one I adored never knew about my love for him. I never told him my true feelings. I continued holding everything in, convincing myself that I would eventually tell him. I never got around to, obviously, and suddenly it was just a little too late. He was gone, and would never know how I love him so.

Even though he's nothing of the Earth now, he continues to hold my heart.

His family finally announced that the funeral was over, but they only had to tell one person: me. After the service, I some how ended back in my room, the previous hours nothing but a blur. I didn't know how I got there; I didn't know what had happened recently. All I remember was that I was the last one at the funeral service, the last one to leave the building, the last one to leave my love's side. He lay there emotionless, his eyes closed, his expression peaceful. He looked like he had not a care in the world, like he was fine being gone.

My hero obviously didn't know how much he meant to the people who loved him, and not just me. He will always be remembered, he will always be loved. He will always have a special place in my heart, and he will always be in my thoughts and dreams.

Danny Fenton, passed away at the age of only sixteen years old, will always be in the hearts of those who loved him. He was appreciated by all, no matter how well they knew him. Either Phantom or Fenton, people continued to honor him. I adored him; he was my hero. He was my whole world, and he will never know.

There are gray skies right now, nothing but gray skies. Someday, although, Danny will smile upon me and he'll rid the skies of darkness. He'll make the mourns of those who love him disappear, and in the sky the blue will return again. One day, everything will go back to normal, and I will be okay with Danny's passing away. He will continue to smile upon my love for him, his presence will enrich my heart for him even more. One day...

I'm sure of it.


	10. 009 White

009: **White **Wedding Dress

I look at myself in the mirror, my eyes scanning over my own face. My pupils are a light shade of amethyst, my lips their regular color of violet. My eye-shadow is some other shade of purple – something that Valerie came up with — I couldn't understand what she was saying. My skin-tone is tanner than usual, and my hair was straightened by my mother. Valerie sits in a chair beside me, watching my every move. I raise my eyes to hers, my gaze heavy. She attempts to smile back, but it's no use. My fiancée didn't know what happened to me on this very date eight years ago; it's not his fault.

Today's the day of my wedding, which is also the eight-year anniversary of my first love's death.

I turn around to face Valerie, shooting her a skeptical look. "Do I look all right?" I ask doubtfully.

She cocks an eyebrow. "Now why would you ask that?" she immediately replies, taking my hand. "Well, of course you do. Ryan will be blown away."

I roll my eyes. "Mhmm, yeah, sure."

I bite my lip, scanning over my dress in the mirror. I start at my own shoulders, making my way down, seeing how my dress is strapless. I look over the chest and stomach area, taking in the gorgeous designs my mother had the seamstress make. It looks like violet wildflowers were spread across my stomach, covering random parts of my chest. I cast my eyes down to the skirt of my dress, watching as it gleams on the floor of the bedroom. There are some more of those wildflower patterns across the front of the it, the skirt puffing out in the back. Everything is so beautiful... I feel like I'm living a fairytale!

Well then, how come I don't feel like the happiest person in the world?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I met Ryan back in the last year of high school. I had run into him on the way to the principle's office, while he was trying to get back to class from the same place. I hadn't seen where I was going, so we immediately crashed into each other and landed on the floor. He smirked at me while he helped me up, saying nothing but what his expression read. So I just said thanks then headed off on my own way. A few weeks later, we met up again in the front of the school while I was waiting for Tucker to come pick me up from an after-school detention. He was walking to his car when he spotted me, another smirk finding it's way across his lips.

"Hey, girl," Ryan had greeted cheerfully, waving at me.

"Hi," I grumbled back, annoyed by how the cold wind was slapping me in the face. I narrowed my eyes to the sky, wishing for the breeze to settle down.

We stood like that for a while, no one saying a word – well, except me. I continued to mutter under my breath at the freezing air, while Ryan watched me with an amused expression on his face.

"Do you want a ride?" he had suddenly asked, eying me once again. I turned my head so I was facing him, peeking out from under my eyelashes.

"You think I would want to freeze to death?" I snapped back sarcastically. As soon as I said that, I mentally slapped myself. _No one wants to talk to someone who's just plain rude, _I thought sourly. _I might as well be more polite. _Instead of continuing my sarcasm, I added, "Would you mind...Ryan was it?"

The boy smiled lopsidedly in my direction, causing my heart to flutter a bit. "Yeah, I'm Ryan." He pulled out his keys from his back pocket, pressing the **UNLOCK **button, causing his silver Volvo to _Beep! _a couple of times. "And sure, you can ride with me. Follow me."

After that, I'm not even sure what happened. It just seemed like everything fell into place: the multiple dates, the meeting the parents, the "going steady" through the rest of college, the proposal...

And now this.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

My stomach lurches as someone knocks on the bedroom door, causing Valerie to turn her direction from me to the entry-way. "Yes?" she calls out. The two of us wait a while before anyone says anything.

"Is she all right?" I hear my mom ask worriedly from behind the door, her motherly ways making me cringe. I just don't like being fussed over, if you know what I mean.

"I'm _fine_, Mom," I answer quickly, my voice wavering in the middle of the word 'fine.' I clear my throat, keeping my eyes on my reflection.

"Mmkay..." she says back before shuffling back to the other room.

Valerie turns back to me, tilting her head slightly to the right in examination. "No, you aren't," she states bluntly. She eyes me some more before repeating, "You _definitely _aren't. Wedding jitters?"

I fake a small laugh. "God, no. I'm not having second thoughts or anything... I'm just..." I look around before locking eyes with Val, and then whisper, "You know, _I'm _not even sure what's up with me." I inhale sharply before adding, "Can I have a few moments alone?"

Valerie nods enthusiastically, backing toward the door. She grabs the handle behind her back, and with a flick of her wrist, she's out the door — leaving me alone with no one but my thoughts.

I keep my position, not looking anywhere but my face. I don't seem happy; anyone could tell by my expression. What's wrong with me? This is the day where I'm supposed to be the happiest in my _life_, but I'm standing here, staring at myself, trying to decode a million emotions inside.

Ugh.

Suddenly, I feel the air become colder, my heart quickening at the feeling.

_Oh no, it _can't _be..._

"Danny?" I call out abruptly, my eyes growing wide at my moment of courage. I wait a while before his face materializes before me, his neon green eyes piercing into mine.

"Hey, my love," he greets in a low voice. "It's been a while."

He hasn't grown much...or at all, actually. He's still the sixteen-year-old I used to know and love. He has the same hair, the same eyes, the same smile...

The only thing different about him is that he's _dead_.

"Yeah," Danny adds, watching my eyes scan over his familiar face, "ghosts don't age. Except clockwork, but you know that's a different story." I nod wordlessly as he takes my hand with much ease, causing my heart to start racing. He lowers his head so that his hair's covering his face, then he peeks up at me through his bangs, making my heart beat faster.

_Oh God, what's wrong with me? I'm having thoughts about a _sixteen-year-old_... _

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Danny whispers, clutching my hand tighter. I close my eyes, enjoying the feel on his skin touching mine for the first time in a long time, enjoying the sound of his voice in my ears. "I've missed you so much — " I nod some more, still staying silent. " — and I know you have, too — " Once again, I nod. " — but you know you've got to let go of me."

I open my eyes abruptly, stumbling a step back. _No, no, no, no, no!_ "What was that Danny?" I ask, dumbfounded.

His expression softens, his eyes locked on mine. "You've got to move on, my love. For_get _me. Find someone _new, _someone _real_."

I squeeze my eyes shut once again, trying to imagine my life without thinking about Danny any moment of the day. No one knows how hard I've tried to... _No _one.

"I-I can't," I stammer, opening my eyes and casting them to the ground. I can't even look at him. "I d-don't _want _t-to."

Danny cups my chin with his hand, tilting my face upward so that I can look straight into his eyes. "You may not want to, Samantha, but you _need _to."

And as soon as he appeared, he was gone. _Poof! _Like in the blink of an eye, he was in and out of my life, once again.

But this time, I feel a sudden peace, like all this weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

Someone raps quietly on my door, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up, just in time to see Valerie slip through the entrance, her eyes set on me. She raises an eyebrow, silently asking if I'm okay.

"Couldn't be better," I answer out loud with a smile — a genuine one, this time.

"Good, 'cause it's time to go." Valerie sticks her hand out to me, waiting for me to take it. I look at it for a good while, analyzing her french-manicured fingernails, her perfect skin, the kindness radiating off of her. I look back up to her face, still smiling, and take it.

Valerie escorts me out the house and into the limo, never leaving my side once. I head straight for the church to get married, in my white wedding dress, finally seeing the image of Danny Fenton — my first love — fade away into black. I'm finally okay with his passing away, finally okay with everything that's happened. I'm finally okay with a new beginning...

It's finally a new day.


	11. 010 Black

010: **Black **High Heels

Danny watched the clock in the waiting area, pressing against the cold bench along the arch of his back. He watched as it _tick_ed and _tock_ed, watching as the hands moved ever so slowly. He rolled his eyes, scanning the room. Sam was due any second, he had come to believe, but that was twenty minutes ago.

Suddenly, to his surprise, many people immediately started to come from the boarding area. He watched with intensity as he waited for Sam to come as well, but she was no where to be seen. Danny sighed, leaning against the wall. Why couldn't Sam be like everyone else this time?

As soon as he said those words to himself, Danny could see Sam rolling her suitcase into the waiting area, her eyes obviously scanning the room for him. He smiled as he noticed she looked very beautiful that night, her hair up and her black dress so amazingly breathtaking. And he also noticed she held her high heels with two fingers, as if she was tired of walking in them.

But instead of waiting any longer, he couldn't. "Sam!" Danny called out, rising from the chair.

Sam's head snapped toward the man, and she instantly smiled. She ran even faster toward him, dropping the suitcase when she arrived by his side. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her head against his chest. "I missed you too much," she murmured into his shirt, feeling as Danny hugged her back.

"Same here, Sammy." Danny rested his chin on Sam's head, closing his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Sam dropped those black high heels she was holding, and immediately pulled Danny out to arm's-length. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked quietly, scanning Danny's face.

Danny smiled. "Sure."

"Don't you ever leave me," Sam said, bringing Danny back in for another hug, " 'cause that would be just too much for me."

Danny nodded, feeling the exact same way. "You too, my love. Don't you ever leave me again."

Sam nodded slowly as well, feeling as Danny held her tighter. "Never again."

--

They both knew it.

He wasn't going to leave her, and she wasn't going to leave him.

Never again.

...they both loved each other too much.

* * *

Aaaand that's it! I know, it might not be one of my best, but it's my finishing piece.

Enjoy:)


End file.
